The Smashers of the House
by OkiniFan
Summary: Amber Coleman was just an ordinary girl living in an ordinary family, but when she meets the Smashers of Smash Bros, anything can happen in life.
1. A Smashing Surprise

**Amber's POV**

I was playing some video games with my older brother, older sister, and little brother. I know you guys don't know me, but my name is Amber and I'm 12 years old. My older sister is named Ivy and she's 16 years old, she's very wise but she loves to have fun as well. My older brother is named is Finn and he's 14 years old, he is very lazy and he always plays video games. My younger brother is Maxwell, he is 10 years old and he can ask my mom for advice on her job. My dad's a cook and my mom's an engineer, she creates awesome gadgets and my dad cooks the best kind of food.

On the exact same day where we were playing some video games, our mom shouted, "Hey kids! I have a special surprise for you!" Me, Finn, Ivy, and Maxwell went downstairs to check our moms 'special' surprise.

"What is it?" asked Finn, "Can it at least clean up my room?" Our mom just chuckled.

"You'll see," she said and she removed a velvet curtain. They were familiar characters from our video games, until we recognized they were!

"Mario and Link," exclaimed Ivy, "Mom, how did you get them here?"

Our mom smiled, "I made my own teleporter, it interacts with the world of Smash!"

"Wow," said Maxwell, "I definitely want to be an engineer just like you!" It was Maxwell's dream to be an engineer since our mom makes the coolest stuff on Earth.

"Mama-Mia," said Mario, "This is a very good a place." Link didn't say anything since he is always silent in his games, but I can tell he really liked this place.

I tried interacting with Link, "Hello," I said, "I am Amber. I'll try to teach you English, is that okay with you?"

All Link responded was a slight head tilt. Now I know, this is going to be much harder than I thought.


	2. Welcome Kirby and Samus!

**Amber's POV**

After two days, Link knew how to speak English, all of the Smashers mus have been very fast learners. I could here how much my mom was working in the basement while I was eating dinner. "Mr. Coleman," said Link, "What do you think Mrs. Coleman could be working on?"

"I've known Elisa for ten years," Dad replied, "Her work can go beyond expectations." The noise of her work is gone; she must have been finished by now.

So me, Mario, Link, and my siblings went downstairs to check up on our mom. Again the velvet curtain appeared. "Is it at least something that can clean up my room?" asked Finn.

"As long as you don't pushed them too much," Mom replied, "Meet Kirby and Samus!"

"Hello everybody!" said Kirby, "You probably know a lot about us, your mom was talking so much about you all."

"Hello Kirby," said Maxwell as he went to hug the cuddly puffball.

"Cool!" said Finn "It's so awesome to meet you, Samus!" Samus smiled, then she looked at Mom.

"Where are we going to sleep, Mrs. Coleman?" she asked.

"You can sleep in our house if you'd like," Mom replied, "Or, you can sleep over there." Right exactly where she pointed, was a mansion, it looked big enough for a lot of Smashers, "I made it out of the materials I found. Don't worry, I have enough money." Then, Mom looked at me.

"Amber," she said, "I've noticed how much you spent your free time by helping the Smashers here, I added enough English to Kirby in the teleporter so he can talk easier. I'm glad to help you any time."

I smiled at my mother and hugged her. I'm glad that I have the Smashers with me.


	3. Our Guardian Angel

**Amber's POV**

I was hanging out with my siblings and the Smashers, we were watching some videos online and playing video games, until we heard a clash of metal. "Mama-Mia!" exclaimed Mario, "What was a that?" It could only be one thing; Mom.

We all rushed down to the basement to see all the trouble. We saw Pikachu, Ness, and Donkey Kong, but they weren't the problem. When we saw Pit, he was rubbing the front of his knee with Mom trying to make it better. The bruise didn't look that bad but it hurt of course.

"Sweetheart," said Mom, "I need you to find something to cover Pit's injury and put some ice on it." I looked everywhere in this house for a comfortable bandage.

When I was about to get an ice pack instead, I found a white scarf that looked clean. I checked to see if anyone needs it, but no one came, so I took the scarf, put it in some ice and wrapped it around Pit's knee.

Pit looked confused, so I told him what the scarf was for. "It's for your injury," I said, "It'll help you protect your injury, keep it clean, and it matches your outfit."

"Thank you!" replied Pit, "I appreciate it! I didn't get your name from your mom, so you are-"

"Amber," I said, "Amber Coleman."

Ever since I gave him that scarf, he's been our guardian angel.


	4. Shopping!

**Amber's POV**

Over the past few days, two more of the Smashers have joined the household like the rest of the Smashers. Their names are Marth and Fox. Right now, we're shopping. If you want to know the story, here it is.

The Smashers, Finn, Maxwell, and I was watching the 'Kirby: Right Back at Ya' show on the video game, Kirby's 20th anniversary.

"Wow," said Link, "I didn't even realize we were in TV shows, comics, Manga, and books!"

"I know, right?" said Kirby. He was even surprised to see himself on TV.

Then, Ivy came in the room with Samus behind her back. "Alright," said Ivy, "Everyone change into some nice clothes, 'cause we're going shopping!"

"But-a Ivy!" exclaimed Mario, "We-a only have out video game-a clothes! The only clothes I-a have to-a borrow, was one of Mr. Coleman's pajamas!"

"Yeah," added Ness, "And I have to borrow one of Maxwell's pajamas!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Ivy, "Then, wear your current clothes while we're at the mall."

Well, ever since the Smashers came in our house, they didn't bring a suitcase of clothes and Mom forgot to do something about it, even though she promised to upgrade the teleporter.

We walked down past some department stores, the Smashers were looking at some displays out the window. They were really curious about the real world. Ivy took out a list of things we need to buy. Everyone was shocked to see the Smashers at the mall.

"It's the Smashers," we heard them murmur.

Mom gave each of the Smashers two thousand dollars, we are very rich thanks to Mom's popular inventing skills. "Alright," she said, "I want all of you to buy three sets of everyday clothes, one set of formal clothing, two sets of sleepwear, one set of athletes clothing, and one set of swimwear. Got it?"

"Got it!" All of the Smashers said at once.

Well, I was assigned to help Pit and Link to choose their clothes. Seems like an easy job, right? Wrong! It's because all of the fans are bombarding on Link and Pit asking them questions or trying to ask them to give them an autograph, which causes the shopkeeper to close the shop immediately. I've already found some clothes for Link, but I haven't found any clothes that fit Pit! Argh! This is going to be harder than I thought.

After four hours, I found a shop that had anime clothes that actually fit Pit. It had a lot of clothes that people need, but for cosplayers who actually can fit in these clothes. So we bought the cosplay clothing for Pit and went to my Mom's favorite coffee shop, 'Starbucks'.

"Where is everyone?" said Pit.

"No idea," said Link.

Ignoring the question, we decided to take our order and our table. Few minutes later, all of the boys burst into the shop.

"Oh god," said Fox, "Sorry we're late!"

Fox explained that they were all chased by crazy fan girls. One of the girls tore Marth's cape. We all laughed.

"Hah," said Pit, "At least we weren't being chased by crazy fan girls!"

"Yeah," said Link, "At least."

They all sat down to eat something, so did Finn and Maxwell. Finally, Ivy and Samus both came in, their faces were pale as a sheet.

"Crazy fans," muttered Samus, "Trying to touch my armor and stuff, so glad that Ivy was distracting that freaking crowd."

They both seated down to take an order. I looked at the Smashers, a few of them were wearing some clothes that might be in anime.

"Hey," I whispered to my older siblings, "Did you guys bought some of their clothes from the Otaku Store?"

"Yeah," they replied.

"There is nothing that fit some of them!" added Ivy.

I smiled. Now I see that I'm some what related to my older siblings.


	5. Cuteness of the Smashers

**Amber's POV**

Three new Smashers came in our house for a good visit, even though the 4th Super Smash Brothers game hasn't come out yet, Mom somehow got them in, here is how I can describe them.

Villager is a very good and friendly kid. At first, I thought he was the creepy, no good boy in his memes, then, he tried to persuade me that they were fake, which made me think he was lying. After that, I found out he was really helpful at finding things we need and cleaning up our household. But he's still a kid, though.

Mega Man was awesome as always! He's still eleven years old just like in his video games. He was always responsible and helps Maxwell a lot, but he's very childish at times, and he does help people around my neighborhood.

Wii Fit Trainer was not as mean, I mean, in a lot of fan art, she was like a solider forcing everyone to exercise. But in reality, she just wanted everyone to have fun, while staying active. Wii Fit Trainer was also like a big sister to Villager and I. When we walked down the streets, many of her didn't recognize Wii Fit Trainer at all. But, at least she's very lucky **not **to be chased by fans.**  
**

But, that's not the point. When I was sleeping peacefully at the morning, I heard a tiny conversation.

"Huh?" I mumbled, "Who was that?"

There was a silence.

"Must be my imagination," I said.

I went back to sleep, until I was awoken by a tap on my arm, I looked and saw that there was...

A TINY LINK POKING MY ARM!

"Gah!" I yelped.

"Amber," he said, "What happened to me?"

"I don't know," I said, "But I plan to find out."

He was a two inch tall boy who had big, adorable eyes. I gently picked him up and placed him on my left palm. I checked Pit to see if this happened to him as well. Alright, he was normal at first, but when I was about to leave his room, I heard a loud "poof!" I looked at Pit, and now, he was the same exact size as Link. I couldn't help but burst into laughter on his startled reaction.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?"

"I'll explain later. Let's go get Mom and Dad!" I said, giggling a little.

While my way on my parents' room, someone was grabbing on my ankle. I looked down to see, a mini Villager.

"What are you doing under there!?" I exclaimed, "You could have gotten killed!"

"Amber!" Villager said in a tiny voice, "Just help me out! I can't do my chores like this!"

I picked up Villager and placed him on my left palm with Link, I knocked on the door leading to my parents' room.

"Come in," Dad said.

I went inside their room. Mom was on the laptop while Dad was reading the newspaper. My mom was shocked when she first saw them while my dad shrugged and went back to reading the newspaper, he doesn't usually care about things like these.

"Mom," I said, "Do you know what happened to them? Do you think it's a glitch?"

"Maybe," said Mom, "I'll check the teleporter for more details and research."

She rushed down to the basement to find the problem. While I, went to the room to see all of the Smashers, who were all tiny and cute! (I almost died from the CUTENESS!)

"What the heck just happened to us?" said Mega Man glancing at his tiny hands.

"We're not going around wearing our pajamas, right?" groaned Wii Fit Trainer.

I tried finding words to explain the situation, but that stopped when an idea hit me in the head. "I'll be right back!" I said, leaving the Smashers confused.

I grabbed a box that was in my drawer last summer. I ran to Ivy and opened the box. Inside was some small clothes that were from video game characters.

"Hey, Ivy!" I exclaimed, "Remember this!? We made those clothes last summer!"

"Um," she said, "So, what's your point?"

"Well," I replied, "Now that the Smashers are two-inched friends, why don't we make clothes just like the ones from the summer!?"

My sister smiled, she is the brains of the family, so she really likes my good ideas. Once we finished the tiny clothing, we gave them to our fellow Smashers. "Wow," said Pit, "These are so cool!"

Again, I almost died from their CUTENESS, the reactions were so cute! Although, they kind of remind me of the Vocaloid Project Mirai. (No, I do not like Vocaloids! But I've got to admit, their games are pretty cool.)

We had breakfast, (the tiny Smashers were eating food off of tiny plates and tiny utensils) and went to the living room. When we let them listen to music, they were dancing on the laptop, it was so CUTE! Hey, I can't handle cuteness, alright?

Soon, Mom came in the room. "Guys," she said, "I have figured out the problem to the teleporter. Every month on the third Saturday, you'll be in that form until midnight, I'll try to find a cure, I promise."

The Smashers looked a bit stricken, but they replied, "Okay."

I shrugged, I'll be glad to help in anyway but I will miss them whenever they are not in this form.


End file.
